Since 1992, NIDA has maintained a diverse inventory of compounds with a simultaneous effort directed at the distribution of these compounds to NIDA specified testing sites. The purity of all compounds is monitored to assure stability. The confidentiality of all compounds is maintained by assigning each compound a unique identifier, thereby blinding the compound to the test sites. Many of the compounds will be stocked to support preclinical studies. Since some of these compounds could be scheduled under the Controlled Substances Act, it is essential that an extensive inventory and shipment tracking system be maintained according to DEA Regulations (Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) Title 21 Part 1300).